52
52 is published by DC Comics. Cover price was $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #5: 28 Dec 2007 Current Issue :52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #6: 09 Jan 2008 Next Issue :none Status Weekly 52-issue limited series. Spins out of events in Infinite Crisis, covering the events of the One Year Later (OYL) gap. Followed by the 6-issue monthly series 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen. Characters Main Characters *'The Question' - Faceless mask-wearing avenger *'Steel' - Armored scientist/engineer *'Renee Montoya' - Former Gotham police detective *'Enlongated Man' - Recently widowed super-hero/detective with stretching powers *'Booster Gold' - Publicity seeking hero from the future *'Black Adam' - Sometimes villainous former ruler of ancient Egypt with the powers of Shazam! *'Adam Strange' - Earth-born hero of the planet Rann *'Animal Man/Buddy Baker' - Sometime super-hero who can take on the abilities of animals *'Starfire' - Alien princess with flight and energy blast powers. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #6 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #5 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #4 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #3 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #2 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'52, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213537 *'52, vol. 2' - Collects #14-26. "Booster Gold's dubious heroism comes under fire, Lex Luthor's scheme for giving ordinary citizens super-powers explodes, and The Question heads into hostile territory to confront Black Adam." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213642 *'52, vol. 3' - Collects #27-39. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214436 *'52, vol. 4' - Collects #40-52. - WorldCat - ISBN 140121486X *'52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen' - Collects the six-issue limited series. "The unstoppable villains of the groundbreaking weekly series 52 rise again in this volume collecting the 6-issue miniseries! They are the Four Horsemen - War, Pestilence, Famine, Death - living embodiments of the Dread Ages of the distant world of Apokolips, and they mean to remake the Earth in their own image!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217818 *'52, Book 1' - Collects #1-26. - *'52, Book 2' - Collects #27-52. - Hardcovers *'52 Omnibus' - Collects #1-52. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235565 Digital *'52, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13. - - *'52, vol. 2' - Collects #14-26. - - *'52, vol. 3' - Collects #27-39. - - *'52, vol. 4' - Collects #40-52. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Written by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka, Mark Waid *Breakdowns by Keith Giffen *Art by Joe Bennett, Ruy Jose and Jack Jadson, and various *Backup features by Mark Waid and various artists *Covers by J.G. Jones Publishing History Future Publication Dates :52, Book 2 TP: 28 Dec 2016 News & Features * 06 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006828 Pat Olliffe's Drawing DC's Four Horsemen] * 11 Oct 2007 - Conversation with Greg Rucka (part 3 of 5) * 24 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=126610 Keith Giffen on 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen] * 09 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=112045 The 52 Exit Interviews: Greg Rucka] * 06 May 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Mark Waid, Part 1 * 04 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=111408 The 52 Exit Interviews: Keith Giffen] * 03 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=111254 The 52 Exit Interviews: Geoff Johns] * 02 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=111116 The 52 Exit Interviews: Mark Waid] * 20 Apr 2007 - [http://www.normantranscript.com/statenews/cnhinsall_story_110175147.html Johns talks about 52 weeks of comics unlike any other] * 10 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006172 Batista's Favorite Number: 52] * 10 Apr 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004144452.cfm 52: The Greatest Hits] * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106993 Inside World War III with Champagne and Ostrander] * 11 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9945 REFLECTIONS: Talking 52 with Greg Rucka] * 22 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7928 CCI, Day 2: 52- A Year in the Life of the DCU] * 17 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7856 DC Comics Brings Superstar Talent To 52 Backup Stories] * 02 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6809 Springtime for the DCU: Giffen talks Blue Beetle and 52] * 25 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6777 New York Comic Con, Day Two: Playing 52 Pickup With DC] Links *DC Comics *Daily Planet 52 Week Special - Special DC Comics mini-site about 52. *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10484 The 52 Cover Galery] *wikipedia:52 (comic book) Category:Super-Hero